


Conduction

by medusa20



Category: The Big Bang Theory
Genre: F/M, Threesome, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-14
Updated: 2011-03-14
Packaged: 2017-11-08 19:52:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medusa20/pseuds/medusa20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheldon's asexuality gets in the way for him and Penny- until they bring in a third party</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [concupiscence66](https://archiveofourown.org/users/concupiscence66/gifts).



> Conduction
> 
> The transfer of heat from a region of higher temperature to a region of lower temperature by increased kinetic energy moving from molecule to molecule

" _There are_ _ **three**_ _kinds of men. The one that learns by reading. The few who learn by observation. The rest of them have to pee on the electric fence for themselves."_

_Will Rogers_

Warm. Encompassing. His tongue thick, filling her mouth. The slight tug on her ponytail to signal he wants to press his lips along the side of her neck until the curve of her shoulder entices him to leave a deep love bite. Penny adjusted the angle of her head. She drew her tongue alongside his. Her hands slipped down the back of his shirt to score the skin lightly with her nails. She moved closer to him; she doesn't want to break the kiss. Her eyes opened briefly.

"Oh my God! Were you just checking the time?" She pushed on Sheldon's shoulders. Their lips separated with a smack.

"No." He admitted but his right cheek muscle was doing a happy little jig.

"I can't believe you, Sheldon. I thought this time we'd actually…"

Sheldon shrugged. He took her hand and placed it on the flat front of his khakis. "Nothing." He said.

Penny moved a cushion away from him. Her breath escaped her- this isn't about her, she knows that. Nothing and no one arouses Sheldon. She's tried all her tricks and some she had to research but he remained unmoved. Penny glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. He was staring down at the floor. This is the one area where he consistently fails. He'll kiss her for hours. Touch her in all possible ways. He's even made her come when they were supposed to be watching a movie in her apartment. Technically, Sheldon has all the right moves; physically he's dead from the waist down.

"Penny," He began

She held up a hand, "Sheldon, I am not in the mood to hear it." He licked his lips nervously and she knew he wouldn't rest until he said the thought that is curled up in his mouth now.

"Go ahead." She sighed.

"I want nothing more than to please you. I am trying. I love you and it causes me great sorrow that you are unsatisfied because we do not engage in coitus."

"Ugh!' Penny made a face. "Sheldon, do you not understand how I feel when you can't," Her hands gesture helplessly at the crotch of his pants.

"Perform." He suggested.

"Perform," Penny spat. "No matter how much you profess to love me, and I know you do, the lack of physical intimacy hurts."

Sheldon tiled his head, "We've been intimate physically."

"Checking your watch while kissing your girlfriend is not being physically intimate!" Penny raged. She got up from the couch and began stomping around 4A. "I …I don't think I can deal with this anymore."

Sheldon stood also. He crossed his arms over his chest. "I see. So I am to put up with all your peccadilloes and idiosyncrasies but I have this one glitch and you are ready to end it all?"

"One! " Penny exclaimed. "No, this is just the cherry on top of the sundae of crazy that is you. I can handle all that. What I cannot handle is a lifetime of frigidness. Of knowing the man I love," Penny looked off to the side, swallowing the tears threatening to spill. "Has no passion for me."

Sheldon walked over to her. He tried to embrace her and when Penny struggled against it, tried to push him away, he forced her arms down and enveloped her in his. She pushed against him but settled down when she felt his lips in her hair.

"I can't lose you." He murmured.

Penny slipped out of his arms. The chill was instant. There was no warmth without Sheldon around her.

"I need some time." She said before walking out the door.

XXXX

A week passes. Then two. Sheldon would be lying if he said he missed kissing her or feeling her breast or the heat that builds between her legs the minute he slides a hand between them. Those actions are obligations- non-optional social conventions that he has no interest or need to perform. What he does miss is the quiet that comes with Penny, not that Penny is quiet- dear Lord, the woman never stops talking- but when she is around him, his mind is quiet. He becomes so focused on her, so entrenched in the stories of the world of the sitcom of which she is now a regular cast member, so at ease with her hand on his thigh or her pinky looped through his, that his mind stops its whirlwind spinning and Sheldon actually relaxes. So, he misses the serenity she brings to his mind despite the utter chaos she wreaks in his life. He also finds himself recalling the scent that lingers behind her right ear- a combination of soft rose and the undertones that are so uniquely Penny. It fills his nose whenever he leans in to tell her that he loves her. He does miss doing that. A lot.

XXXX

He knocked on her door at the start of the third week.

"Come in." She sighed after the final "Penny."

Sheldon entered her apartment. The sight of him filled her heart, her vision, her entire room. His absence from her life these past weeks has been excruciating. She really hasn't had too many Sheldon-free moments since meeting him four years ago. Penny's memory is eidetic as far as Sheldon is concerned- she can list every encounter they have ever had down to the day.

"I want to kiss you." His voice was rough like the words hurt him to say, "But I am not sure of the protocol here."

"You want to kiss me?" Penny blinked.

Sheldon bit his lower lip. He looked off to the ceiling.

"Yes." He finally said, giving his head a shake as if he's just decided that he will have the soup instead of the salad. Sheldon moved toward her but Penny held up her hand.

"Sheldon, I can't,"

"You don't want me to kiss you?" He drew his brows together.

"What would be the point?" Penny sat on her couch.

Sheldon crossed his arms, "I seem to recall the last time I asked that question, you nearly gave me a black eye."

Penny gave a half-hearted laugh, "Sweetie, it's just I want to do more than kiss you and you want to do anything but kiss me. I need sex, Sheldon. I want to feel the weight of you. I want to experience a deeper connection."

"I'm glad you mention that," Sheldon interrupted. "I believe I may have found a solution."

XXXXX

"Before we begin, I have a few rules." Sheldon announced.

"Of course you do." Penny snorted.

"Do I have to write them down?" Zack looked worried.

The three of them were standing in Penny's bedroom- Sheldon behind Penny with his hands possessively on her shoulders. Penny, clad in her short pink bathrobe, smiled at Zack who was facing her wearing only his boxer shorts. Sheldon was the only one fully clothed. When Sheldon had proposed this idea to Penny, she had instantly balked but a few intense make out sessions and Sheldon's promise to use Zack- dear, sweet, malleable, dumb as a bag of hammers Zack- as well as his solemn oath that he would be there the whole time, swayed her. That and the fact that she really, really needed to get laid.

"Rule number one," Sheldon held a long finger aloft. "You may not kiss Penny on the mouth."

"Rule number two- you must do exactly as I say."

"Got it. You are large and in charge." Zack pointed at Sheldon. Sheldon paused and looked down at Penny.

"Moving on, Sweetie."

Sheldon held up a third finger, "Rule number three," with his other hand, Sheldon lifted the hair brushing the right side of Penny's neck. "You will stay away from this area behind Penny's right ear."

"Why?" Penny and Zach asked.

Sheldon looked at both of them and blinked, "Because that's my spot." Penny kissed him on the cheek.

"Alright." Zack clapped his hands together. "Let's get busy!" He reached for Penny.

'Stop!" Penny pressed back against Sheldon, noting that despite the charged atmosphere of the room, Sheldon's pants were as flat as ever.

"Are you having reservations?" Sheldon asked. Zack drew his brows together.

"Nooo." Penny drew out the syllable. "I do have a few rules I would like to add."

"You can't do that!" Sheldon protested. "The contract specifically states you may call a halt to the proceedings at any time but you can't make rules."

"Call it a verbal addendum, then." Penny snapped.

"Uh…is this foreplay?" Zack cut in. Penny and Sheldon glared at him. Penny resumed speaking.

'Zack, if we are going to have sex, you must wear a condom." Zack's mouth pulled into a pout. "Second, I have as much say in what happens here as Sheldon does." She glared at Sheldon when he began to fuss. "Finally, the only fingers that go inside me are Sheldon's"

Both men looked at her in surprise. Penny shrugged and glanced at Sheldon over her shoulder.

"Sorry, Sweetie, you've ruined me for other guys in that respect." Sheldon gave her a tight smile.

"I'm confused," Zack said. "I thought you two didn't have sex 'cause Sheldon's plumbing doesn't work."

"There is nothing wrong with my 'plumbing.'" Sheldon's indignation made his nostrils flare. "Penny and I have not engaged in coitus or any activity which requires **my** arousal. However, I have brought **her** to orgasm many times with my hands and mouth."

"Yeah but there is nothing like a good bang, huh, Babe." Zack pumped his fist.

"Charming." Sheldon commented while Penny made a face.

"Zack, any final concerns?" Sheldon turned to him. Zack pulled out the waist band of his boxers and looked down.

"Nope. Ready to roll." He let the elastic snap back and closed the distance between himself and Penny and Sheldon. She was now sandwiched between the two of them.

"Disrobe her." Sheldon said.

"Only if you kiss me first." Penny countered. Zack's hands hovered over the belt of Penny's robe

'He said I can't kiss you." Zack reminded her.

"Good Lord, she meant me!" Sheldon huffed before tilting Penny's chin to cover her lips with his. Penny felt the instant heat between her legs that always appeared the moment Sheldon's lips touched hers. He robe fell open to reveal a royal blue bra and matching panties with an overlay of black lace. Zack let out a low whistle. Sheldon broke the kiss to look her over.

"Spock?" He gazed deeply into Penny's eyes. She nodded and pulled his mouth to hers again. Sheldon brushed her lips with his tongue, causing them to open. Penny moaned.

"Unhook her bra." Sheldon commanded between kisses. Penny would not let go of the back of his head so his lips continually met with hers. "Then take her right breast in your mouth."

Zack did exactly as Sheldon ordered. Penny brought Sheldon's hands up to cup her breasts; Zack fell upon the right one, teasing and pulling at her nipple.

"Sheldon, touch me." Penny whispered. Her head rested on the physicist's shoulder; he hadn't stopped kissing her. Her lips were peppered with small bites and gentle licks. Once Sheldon began to knead the softness of her breast then pinch her nipple in tandem with Zack's ravenous kisses, her arousal was complete.

"Now the left." Sheldon said and the two men switched off as if this were all a well rehearsed routine. Penny's breathing grew shallow. Sheldon shifted his weight behind her and Penny's head shot up. There was a definite reaction occurring back there.

"Zack, kiss your way to the underside of Penny's breast. Be gentle." Sheldon advised. Zack began to move lower; Penny waited until he was kneeling in front of her.

"Zack, before you do that, take off Sheldon's pants and underwear." Penny said sweetly.

"What!" Both men cried. Everything came to a grinding halt

"I don't recall telling anyone to stop." Penny barked. Zack resumed kissing, running his tongue along the side of Penny's breast. She let out a soft sigh. His hands reached around and loosened Sheldon's corduroys. Sheldon had tried to step back but Penny had clasped her arms around his waist to hold him tight against her.

"Penny," Sheldon protested then stopped when he felt Penny's hands slide into his underwear. Underwear that Zack was now pulling down with his fingers, trailing the length of Sheldon's legs. Penny took Sheldon's semi-erect penis in her hand. It hardened at her touch then hardened more as Zack lifted one foot then the other out of each pant leg.

"How's that Penny?" Zack looked up for approval.

"Good boy." She patted him on the head and stroked Sheldon with her other hand.

"Dear Lord." Sheldon whispered.

"Do we have to pray now?" Zack cocked an eyebrow. "I mean, I am on my knees…"

"Zack, take her panties off!" Sheldon twanged thickly; Penny's strokes increased in rhythm. Sheldon was trying with all his might not to buck against her. Gingerly, Zack slid the soaking blue satin down Penny's legs and over each black stiletto.

"What now, Sheldon?" Penny flicked the earlobe near her with her tongue; Sheldon buried his face in her shoulder. She heard him softly singing the elements song to himself.

"Can I make a suggestion?" Zack raised his hand.

"Just do it, Zack." Penny nodded and the other man eagerly pressed his face to the center of her.

"Oh God!" Penny moaned as Zack's tongue lapped greedily at her. She released Sheldon only to dig her nails into his thighs. "Sheldon. Fingers. Now!"

Sheldon reached down. Penny waited for the insertion of one finger- the way he usually started. Instead, once Sheldon caught sight of Zack, he pumped three fingers into Penny with no warning.

"Christ!" Penny rose up on the balls of her feet. Zack tugged at her hips, pulling her back to him and Sheldon began rocking his hand in and out. Penny leaned forward to brace her hands on Zack's shoulders. Her former boyfriend's tongue swirled and flipped over her clit while her current boyfriend's fingers touched the center of her. Her thighs quivered. Sheldon's very apparent erection pressed against her soup tattoo. Zack's mouth grew more urgent; Sheldon's fingers increased their tempo.

"Oh..oh" Penny groaned and writhed her hips into Sheldon.

"Come for me Penny." He whispered the words he knew she wanted to hear.

"I'm going to…it's..right… now. Now. Now." Penny grabbed Sheldon in an open-mouthed kiss, moaning her orgasm there. They separated and Penny pressed a gentle kiss to Sheldon's lips. "That was amazing, Honey."

"Hey!' Zack cried. "What about me?" Penny patted him on the head again. Sheldon supported her around her waist as Penny helped Zack get to his feet.

"My knees." Zack complained.

'That's what she said." Sheldon wheeze-snorted.

"Penny didn't say anything." Zack pointed out and Penny laughed. She walked away from the two men but pulled lightly on each of their hands so they would follow her.

Penny lay down on her side on her bed. She surveyed the two men standing there; both of them in a state of full arousal.

"Zack," Penny whispered. Zack looked up at her and Penny's head gave a slight jerk toward Sheldon. Zack's eyes were blank.

"The shirts!' Penny hissed.

"Oh, right." Zack turned toward Sheldon and gripped the hems of both shirts. He pulled until Sheldon was facing him. "Arms up, Dude."

"Penny!" Sheldon wailed but did as Zack asked. She held her breath as the shirts rose up and Zack instinctively stepped closer. He and Zack were nose to nose. She stifled a wicked giggle- oh, what she wouldn't give to ask them to kiss right now!

"Sheldon," Penny cooed

"Not on yer life." Sheldon's accent betrayed his anxiety and Penny laughed.

"At least return the favor." Penny smirked. "Take off his underwear."

Sheldon gripped the bottom cuffs of Zack's boxers and yanked them down unceremoniously. His blue eyes traveled over the other man.

"You have an impressive physique." Sheldon admitted, crossing his arms protectively over his slight, pale chest.

Zack's mouth curved into a half smile. "Relax, Sheldon. Anyone can look like me but we can't all be smart enough to blow up the moon. That brain of yours got you the girl."

"The girl is getting cold all by herself over here." Penny called. Zack took two steps and landed on the bed behind Penny. He spooned himself behind her. Now two pairs of eyes stared at Sheldon.

"C'mere, Sweetie." Penny beckoned. Zack's hand snaked over her hip to lift her breast back to his mouth. Penny closed her eyes, giving in to the sensation for just a moment. When she opened the again, Sheldon pursed his lips. He did not excel at reading facial cues but he did excel at Penny. Something was off; he just couldn't put his finger on it. Penny waved him over to the bed. Sheldon's legs felt like lead as he approached her. Zack's tongue shot out to lap at Penny's erect nipple and Sheldon felt his stomach turn. The thrill of seeing Penny flushed with sexual satisfaction caused by someone else doing his bidding was gone. Penny rose up on her knees and reached into the nightstand drawer. Zack followed her movements to keep himself curved around her. Penny pressed the foil square toward him.

"Aw, Penny." Zack sulked.

"Rules are rules." Sheldon blurted out. Zack opened the small packet. Penny gave Sheldon a tired smile then leaned forward so she was on all fours; her head now level with Sheldon's erect penis.

XXXX

Sheldon's head lolled back as Penny took him in her mouth. He twined his fingers in her hair, holding her head to him as her lips and tongue lash around him. Simultaneously, Zack entered Penny and Sheldon caught her muffled gasp as her body adjusted to this latest invasion. Sheldon opened his eyes to watch as the other man's hips deliver long, slow thrusts to Penny. Zack wasn't even looking at Penny; his eyes were closed, his teeth biting his lower lip as his hips pistoned at a more rapid pace. Finally, his eyes find Sheldon staring at him. That dopey grin crossed Zack's' face; Sheldon frowned even though Penny has managed to manipulate the situation so that Sheldon could feel the tip of his penis hit the back of her throat. Zack began to pump with greater force and Penny's hand stroked Sheldon in time with Zack. Zack's fingers dug into Penny's hips and he muttered softly to himself. Sheldon's Vulcan hearing picked up snatches of "oh yeah", "fuck, that's good' and "so hot, babe". Words Penny didn't seem to hear. Sheldon didn't like the feeling that rose inside him as he watched Zack slam into his girlfriend. Penny meant nothing to Zack- just another girl to satiate his needs. Sheldon looked down at Penny whose eyes were on him. She winked but there was no smile in her eyes.

"Zack, stop." Sheldon ordered.

"No can-do, Shelly." Zack gasped. "I'm in the zone." Penny tried to get Sheldon's attention back to her by circling her tongue over the head of his penis. Her body actually shook from the force of Zack's relentless fucking because that is all it really was. Sheldon's hands clenched and unclenched.

"I said stop!" Sheldon barked. Zack hand traveled up to grip Penny's shoulder while his other hand reached between her legs.

"Doesn't work like that." Zack panted. Sheldon had enough. He grabbed Penny under her arms and yanked her up toward him.

"Dude!" Zack cried. "What the fuck?"

Sheldon wrapped his arms around Penny, cradling her to his chest, "You will not treat her like…like..." His mind searched frantically for the words.

'A hole and a heartbeat." Penny volunteered from the curve of Sheldon's shoulder.

"What she said." Sheldon nodded. "This little exercise is complete."

Zack stared at Sheldon as he caught his breath, "Look, Sheldon, I'm no genius but you can't leave Penny in the state she's in."  
Sheldon looked down to find he was still at full attention, "I believe I can handle things from here." He said stiffly.

"Sheldon, at least let Zack watch." Penny purred, running her nails lightly down Sheldon's bare back.

"No worries, babe." Zack answered. "That's not my style. I'm just gonna hit the showers and take care of business there. Do you still have that papaya shampoo?" but Penny had already pressed her mouth to Sheldon's as the physicist who lowered her gently on to the bed so Zack's question went unanswered.

XXXX

Zack turned on the shower in Penny's tiny bathroom but the streaming water did not mask the distinctive rhythm coming from the bedroom. He tossed the condom in to the wastebasket and stuck his hand under the water- not hot enough. Zack shook his head at the bizarre ritual he had just been a part of. Seems like he and Penny managed to fix whatever was wrong with Sheldon. Smart dudes really know how to get their freak on. He pulled the curtain back to step into the shower. Penny was making guttural cries beyond the door. Zack paused, wondering about the adhesive ducks on the floor of Penny's tub. From Penny's bedroom, he heard Sheldon cry,

"Schroedinger's cat!"

Followed by Penny's "Holy mother of God!"

He smiled.

Awesome.

Penny still had the papaya shampoo.


End file.
